Asal mula nama Akatsuki
by milkyways99
Summary: Itachi dan Kisame mengenang asal muasal bagaimana terciptanya nama Akatsuki... / indahnya mengenang masalalu../ warning gaje/oneshot


DISCLAIMER :-Naruto selalu menjadi milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO walaupun saya sudah meminta dengan banjir air mata *lebay* masashi kishimoto tak pernah memberi saya ijin untuk memiliki naruto, dasar kejam! #disepak tinggi tinggi

-Tapi "ASAL MULA NAMA AKATSUKI" Milik milkyways99

WARNING! : OOC tingkat kelurahan, TYPO *untuk jaga jaga*, garing abis, dan

KALAU ANDA SEKALIAN TIDAK SUKA

YAAAAA TIDAK USAH BACA! Mudahkan?

OKE

Selamat membaca... ^0^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di rumah, ralat maksudnya goa tempat tinggal Akatsuki

"Eh chi, lu masih ingat gak asal mula nama Akatsuki?" tanya kisame pada itachi

"gak tuh, ngapain juga gua peduli." Jawab itachi cuek

"gua samehada juga lu.." kata kisame kesal

"cih, iya iya gua ga ingat" balas itachi yang gak mau cari ribut

"wah, bagus bagus, gua ceritain ya?" ucap kisame kegirangan

"hn.." balas itachi cuek lagi

**Flasback**

"eh, nama oraganisasi kita bagus nya apa ya?" kata ketua yang baru saja dipilih lewat pemungutan bunyi, eh maksudnya pemungutan suara,, pein

"kertas warna warni" usul konan cewek satu satunya di organisasi itu

"kayak nya terlalu gak woow deh" komentar pein yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari konan

"eh, maksud gua kurang cocok.." ucap pein sambil keringat dingin

"bagaimana kalau Bom Is COOL" ucap deidara antusias

"gak ah itu mah organisasi buat lu sendiri" ucap pein sakarstik, deidara manyun di tempat

"gimana kalau SASORI DE BABYFACE.." usul atau narsis sasori

"gak ah lebih cocok PEIN THE HANDSOME BOY.." kritik atau sekali lagi narsis pein

"hoekkkk..." deidara langsung berlari ke toilet, kayak nya ntu anak lagi muntah deh,

"gimana menurut lho zet?" tanya sasori kepada zetsu yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan

"terserah, gua gak peduli" ucap zetsu dingin

Brrrr sasori langsung merinding melihat tampang zetsu.. *emang zetsu punya tampang ya?* -plak-

"lebih bagus Money Is Everything" ucap kakuzu sambil ngelus ngelus uangnya

"gakkkkkk" ucap kisame

"lebih bagus Fish Is Everything" ucap kisame lagi sambil ngelus ngelus ikan teri peliharaannya

"TOBI ANAK BAEEEEK!" ujar tobi antusias banget

"wooi autis, jangan aneh aneh deh lu" ucap all akatsuki kompak

"hiks,, senpai semua jahaaaaaaat.." isak tobi sambil berlari lenggak lenggok tapi sial dia langsung terjatuh

"bego amat sih lu, masa jatuh ditempat datar?" ucap sasori sweetdrop

"ahh, sudah sudah kita lanjut aja lagi!" perintah pein sok tegas

"oranisasi dewa janshin" usul hidan kalem

"gak, gimana menurut lu chi" tanya pein ke itachi

"hn" ucap itachi datar

"kayaknya zetsu ma itachi gak bisa diharap deh" bisik deidara ke sasori

"setuju.. kayaknya Cuma kita kita yang bisa di harap" sambung kisame

"KITA? LU AJA KALI GUA NGGAK" ucap sasori

Kisame dan deidara hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat tingkah sasori

"bagaimana kalau kita masing masing ucapin huruf kesukaan kita? Nanti kita rangkai deh supaya bisa jadi nama organisasi kita.." ucap pein memberi ide

"terserah aja deh" ucap konan

"nah dimulai dari gua ya.. A" ujar pein

"sama gua juga A" sambung konan

"karna nama tobi awalannya T maka tobi anak baek suka angka T!" ucap tobi semangat padahal kata katanya salah

"huruf bukan angka baka!" teriak kisame

"hiks kisame senpai jahaaaaaaat!" tobipun berlari dan kejadian sebelumnya terulang kembali

BRUUK

"kok jatuh ditempat datar?" ujar sasori untuk ke 2 kalinya

"lanjutkan.." ujar pein stress dengan sikap tobi

"gua K" ucap hidan kalem *again*

"karna ledakan adalah seni gua milih I un" ucap deidara dengan wajah innocent

"apa hubungannya?" tanya konan

"nggak tau juga sih gua..un" jawab deidara yang sekali lagi dengan wajah innocent

"lanjut" perintah pein lagi

"gua pilih apa ya?" ucap kisame

"cap cip cup aja senpai!" usul tobi

"wah! Ide lu cemerlang juga tob!" ujar kisame

"eaia lah tobi anak baek geto lochh" balas tobi dengan hidung panjang ala pinokio

"tapi gimana caranya pake cap cip cup?" tanya pein

"tobi anak baek Cuma ngasih saran bukan ngasih jawaban. Kalo mau jawaban tanya aja ama kisame senpai!" ucap tobi ditegas tegasin

"gimana kis?" tanya pein lagi

"gak tau... ya udah gua pilih K aja deh" ujar kisame

"pasti karna nama lu depannya K ya?" tanya pein lagi dan lagi

"gak tuh" jawab kisame

"lha, terus?" tanya pein SEKALI lagi

"karna gua suka kecebong makanya gua pilih huruf K " ucap kisame polos

"wateper yu sei aja deh" ucap pein sok inggris

"gua S" ucap sasori

"siapa yang nyuruh lu ngomong?" ujar pein

"gua yang nyuruh gua ngomong" balas sasori tenang

"ooh, lanjut kakuzu!" ujar pein

"U karna huruf pertama dari uang adalah U" jawab kakuzu sambil ngelus uang nya *again*

"gimana kalian berdua?" tanya pein pada dua orang dipojok alias Zetsu dan Itachi

"..." hanya suara angin yang terdengar

"o-oke kalian berdua tidak usah saja, maka huruf yang didapat adalah A, A, T, K, I, K, S, dan U" ujar pein

"jadi apa namanya? Dimulai dari konan" ujar pein

"AKATSUKI yang berarti awan merah" usul konan

"yaaa! Mulai dari sekarang nama organisasi kita adalah akatsuki!" ucap pein semangat

"kita? Lu aja kali gua nggak" ujar sasori, pein hanya menatap sasori pasrah

"tapi kan kita belum memberi usul" ujar kisame

"KITA? LU AJA KALI GUA NGGAK!" ucap all akatsuki kecuali zetsu, itachi dan konan, kisame hanya bisa pundung di ujung goa

"senpai senpai lambang organisasi kita lollipop aja ya!" usul tobi semangat

"lebih bagus boneka teddy bear!" usul sasori

"lebih baik uang!" usul kakuzu

"oh tidak,,, lebih bagus ikan!" ujar kisame yang sudah kembali dari ke-pundung-an nya

"no no no! Lebih bagus bom! Katsu! un" ucap deidara yang tanpa sadar berhasil membuat goa itu hancur

"huwaaaaa! Lu gak tau apa deidara?! Merenovasi goa ini butuh uang!, aku tidak rera mengorbankan uang uangku hanya karna katsu bodohmu itu!" ujar kakuzu sadis

"tenang kakuzu senpai, nanti tobi kasih deh uangnya.." ujar tobi

"ohhh benarkah tobi..." kata kakuzu dengan mata blink blink *_*

"bener deh senpai " ujar tobi sambil menyerahkan uang 100 perak

"..." kakuzu terdiam

""itu uang kembalian tobi beli lollipop tadi senpai" ujar tobi dengan wajah super duper innocent yang bisa membuat guru guy muntaber

"ah udah udah, lambang kita awan merah saja! Dan ini sudah keputusan mutlak! No comment and no protes!" ucap pein yang sudah belajar bahasa inggris dengar author yang super duper pintar ini

"baik lah..." ucap all akatsuki ingat! Kecuali zetsu, itachi dan konan

Begitulah asal muasal nama akatsuki berserta lambangnya

FLASHBACK : OFF

"haaah, sangat indah ya mengenang masa lalu" ujar kisame pada itachi yang sedari tadi asik baca majalah

"hn" jawab itachi pendek lalu meninggalkan kisame dan majalahnya diletakkan dimeja

" si itachi dari tadi baca apa sih?" ucap kisame penasaran, lalu dia membuka buku itu daaan ternyata itu adalah majalah tentang bintang artis yang lagi naik daun dengan goyangan ngebornya yaitu : Orochimaru

Disana terdapat foto orochimaru dengan rambut panjangnya yang ia cat berwarna pink lengkap dengan baju blink blink nya tertulis dihalaman itu tulisan 'oro-chan please be mine' yang sepetinya itu adalah tulisannya itachi

"gu-gua kagak nyangka ternyata itachi ngefans berat ama nih oro" ucap kisame sampai keringat dingin

THE END

Ini fict pertama saya. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan atau kekurangan saya minta maaf sebanyak banyak nya... m(._.)m

Jangan lupa tinggal kan R.E.V.I.E.W ya senpai-senpai yang baik.. ^0^

Sampai jumpa di fict saya yang lain.. byeeeeee


End file.
